Truth and Lies
by lau1024
Summary: Sydney finds something that she had been looking for all her life but does not know what it is until she saw him. SV, JI angst...
1. Chapter 1

** Hey guys, this is the first time I've ever written an ALIAS fic, but I've been inspired on writing one from reading the fics in this forum...lol first timer be kind and review and be honest:D**

here it is, tell me if I should continue, what do you think.

**Disclaimer: I do not own ALIAS..don't sue me...this is all from my head based on my love for the show.****  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Sydney, You were never supposed to have found this."

Sydney Bristow looked up to her father, the man who betrayed her. She knew that he had secretly used her as a guinea pig for Project Christmas, but to what extent she did not know, now she does.

The files that she had gotten from the safety deposit box in the Bank of Wittenberg that Lauren Reed told her about before she was shot told her how extensive Project Christmas was to her life. It ruled her life it would seem, in the files were every detail in her life, from the first kiss, the first boyfriend, to the first time she had sex, and other things that were personal and she thought no one was there. Reports upon reports of what went on her life for the last 29 years, even the two that she went missing and became Julia Thorne. Her father, the man she was beginning to trust again, betrayed her another time, some things never did change, he signed the authorization letter and headed the project that poked and prodded every aspect of her life without her knowing ever since she was born. But it wasn't about the surveillance that she had all her life that had her so mad, it was something else in the file that had her furious.

"When were you going to tell me?" Sydney forced out.

She just stared at him with a hard gaze that mirrored his own. "Sydney, you were not supposed to find out about all this, I was protecting you from being hurt. I know that is what you are feeling right now, but it was for your own safety."

"Sooner or later that line is going to be so used up that you have to use another one, Dad, might as well be now, try another one!" Sydney almost shouted, her shoulders tense, her face red with anger and tears pooling with anger in her eyes.

"Someday you will understand that I did all for you. You are my daughter, I am a father first before a CIA agent, I knew that you were going to be angry, but I you being alive would be better than having you dead, so I decided to let you be the first to be subjected under the Project Christmas program. You were the only one who had gotten into the last stage of the program, which is why the file in front of you is in existence."

Sydney looked at her Jack Bristow, senior CIA officer, her father, not much of a father when she was growing up, she had basically raised herself. She knew that he loved her, felt it when he helped her all those times before, but there were still questions in her mind, and they have not gotten to the part that got her mad. "If you knew I was trained to be a spy, why did he got mad when Sloane offered me the job at SD-6?"

"Because I knew what SD-6 was and I did not want you to be involved. Besides for all the training I gave you, it was not to be a spy but to unconsciously protect yourself for the people who might come after me or your mother. I knew who she was a month after she gave birth to you, I knew she was a spy for the KGB, but I did not do anything about it. But I knew sooner or later you are going to be caught in the crossfire that is why I resorted to unconsciously helping you protect yourself." Jack explained desperately.

Sydney took a deep breath and sighed, one part done, the other she does not know how her father was going to get of it. "Why didn't you tell me I had a brother?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Previously:

_Sydney took a deep breath and sighed, one part done, the other she does not know how her father was going to get of it. "Why didn't you tell me I had a brother?"_

He was hoping she had browsed through the files and had not noticed the part about his son, her brother, her twin brother.

"He died when he was with your mother in the car, that she used to fake her death. She told me herself when she turned herself in, it was one of the rare times that she showed emotion."

"And you believed her? You were the one who always reminded me not to trust her."

Jack sighed, "I do not know why, but I somehow believe her. I was going with my instinct."

"Dad, ever since mom came back, we have resolved that in all things about Irina Derevko, what you think is not the best way out." Sydney replied forcefully. "Why don't I remember him? He was my twin, he was gone when we were six, I should have remembered him."

Jack shook his head, "It was a bad time for you, for months you were just crying out for him, when suddenly one day you just stopped, I didn't know why, you never mentioned him again."

Sydney's eyes started to water, "Did you ever find out why?" Things were starting to become so complicated, just awhile ago she learned she had a younger half sister she never knew existed, now she has a twin brother that she learned to forget.

"Yes, I have talked to a child psychologist about it, she even had a session with you, it was concluded that since your brother's passing was very painful for you that your brain has chosen to forget about him. With the training from Project Christmas you were subjected to, it was a surprise for all of us that you were able to forget, until now you never had a clue."

Sydney was silent, she did not understand, she couldn't believe that her mind would voluntarily forget about a big part of her life, a twin, a brother that she was sure was never far from her side when they were young. She became alert, "He was part of project Christmas too." It was a statement not a question, it was something she knew.

"Yes. You were trained together, so it would feel like you were just playing, which was one of the foundations of Project Christmas, it was like play only training."

Sydney did not know how to react or how to respond, so she just quietly put the things back into order, putting the 1062 safety deposit box back in and making it look like the lock was not tampered with. She looked at her father for a few seconds, then quietly walked pass him to head for the elevators. Thoughts and feelings run through her, she did not know what to feel, was it joy, was it relief to have some part of her consciously restored, was it anger that things were again kept from her by the man she should trust most or was it hope that maybe, just maybe her brother might be alive too. When something just clicked, "What is his name?"

"Jason"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Previously:

"_He was part of project Christmas too." It was a statement not a question, it was something she knew._

"_Yes…"_

…"_What is his name?"_

"_Jason"_

When Sydney got off the plane, she went straight to the hospital, where she left Vaughn before going to Wittenberg, she knew they still have issues between them, but knowing that he loved her after everything they both have been through she was willing to wade through it all. Life just was not the same when Vaughn is not part of it, and she was not even going to think of what it will be like without him.

He had admitted to himself and to her in front of his wife that he loved her in the line of fire, twice, knowing what the consequences might be. It was enough, they would survive, they would fight and in the end they would find each other. It was how things are going to be, how things should be.

Walking into Vaughn's hospital room seeing him there laughing with Eric was enough to push back what she had learned the past 24 hours.

Eric Weiss was teasing Vaughn about being in somewhat of a déjà vu when Michael asked for Sydney as soon as he woke up, just like he did when he took off after her using Eric as bait. When he heard the door open and the lady in question came in with a small smile on her lips that unfortunately not directed to him. His friend was a lucky guy, he thought, "Hey Syd, good thing you walked in, I was about to have be stuck in another elevator, cuz Mike's getting lonely without you, and I must add that I get claustrophobic."

"You are not even claustrophobic!" Vaughn laughingly retorted at Weiss, but he was already smiling back at Sydney.

Sydney's smile widen, she could not help it when these two guys are together, she knew that beneath the laughs and the teasing, these two men in front of her trust each other with their lives, which was not something to say about her family. "Guys, don't you ever stop?" she laughed as she sat by Vaughn's bed and took his hand and squeezed for a proper hello in front of Eric.

As much as the hand squeezing was kept to a minimum, Eric noticed, he may not be the best spy in the world, but he was the most perceptive best friend in the world. "I know you guys are gonna get gooey and lovey dovey on me any second now, so I'm gonna go now before things start to get disgusting, now I would not mind you Syd, but Mike, I do not care to see."

Sydney laughed, "Eric, we are in the hospital, and he's got a collapsed lung, we are not going to jump each other."

Eric was by the door by then, "You guys by a bed, I will think otherwise."

They all chuckled at that, it was not a secret of the things that happened during the brief time they were together two years before, the conversations they had when only Weiss was on the other end and the amount of time they spent together in and out of the office.

The laughter died down and Vaughn looked at Sydney who was still holding his hand, a little strongly that he knew she learned something at the bank. "What happened?"

She smiled a little, no matter how much she tries to hide, Vaughn always knows, it was like he can read her thoughts. "I saw something at the bank…" she started then stopped and just looked at Vaughn, getting strength from him.

"What did you find, Syd?" he urged, he knew he shouldn't their relationship was so fragile, but he couldn't help it, one look at her anguished face he knew he had to know what was bothering her and do everything he can to make it go away.

"Vaughn, I have a twin."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ALIAS..don't sue me...this is all from my head based on my love for the show.**

Previously:

"_What did you find, Syd?" he urged, he knew he shouldn't their relationship was so fragile, but he couldn't help it, one look at her anguished face he knew he had to know what was bothering her and do everything he can to make it go away._

"_Vaughn, I have a twin."_

Michael Vaughn was speechless, he did not know what to say, how to console the person he love more than life, he opened his mouth to start off with the questions that are running through his head, but decided against it, knowing the questions that are in him are the same ones that Sydney has, which explains why she's upset. Instead he just chose to be honest and ask her what she needed from him, because he was willing to give anything and everything. "What do you want me to do?"

Sydney babbled, as if not hearing what Vaughn asked, "And I don't know how to handle it, to top everything that happened to me the last few weeks, I learned something that makes it really hard for me to focus on this brother that I am not aware that I have. I don't know what to do, its all mixed up, everything just wants to come out, I don't know which one I should focus on, its so confusing, I just want to sit down and just cry."

"Who says you can't, Syd, I am here for you, even if you just cry, I do not care, I love you."

Sydney looked up, for the first time since learning the truth, they spilled and they never stopped. She realized that it was the first time that Vaughn told her, he loved her directly, she knew, and she felt the same way, she knows she had to somehow tell him too but everything was happening to fast and too much, so she just answered him with her eyes. He nodded, he understood, she loved him too.

This time Sydney's eyes filled up with tears, she couldn't help it, there were too many emotions in her and after weeks even months of holding them back, she was allowed to pour them out to the only person she knew would understand and would just let her, grateful at long last she was where she should be, she just let everything out, not caring, knowing Vaughn is there, letting her just be herself. She just cried and cried over Vaughn's shoulder and him just holding her, letting her cry, knowing she needed it, he did not stop her.

After awhile she was asleep, exhausted after the crying for a couple of hours, sometimes mumbling incoherent words while crying, and all these time Vaughn was there. When she fell asleep she was half on the hospital bed Michael is on, she looked uncomfortable that he had to move her, but do not want move her, she needed the sleep, he thought. Not getting anywhere in trying to bring her up to the bed, he finally relented and called for the nurse. The nurse was about to oppose to the idea of getting Sydney to sleep on the bed with Vaughn considering how fragile his body is right now, but from the determined look on his face, she relented and even got another bed to connect with the one Vaughn had, so they could be more comfortable for the night.

"_Sydney."_

"_Sydney."_

"_Sydney wake up."_

_A young Sydney opened her eyes to see her twin brother in front of her bed. "What's wrong J'son?"_

_Jason opened his mouth to probably answer her, but shook his head and just crawled onto the bed beside her. "Nothin', let's slweep."_

_Sydney frowned, her big brother, although older by only a four minutes was the bravest kid in their school, why would he come up and stay at her bed? Then she heard it, thunder, she saw her brother wince. Who would've thought that her brother, the one who saves her and protects her from bullies is afraid of thunder, she would keep that to herself, it would be right to let the bullies know about it, they might tease him and she wouldn't have anyone to protect her anymore. No, this stays between her and him._

_She kept quiet while smilingly holding her brother's hand and squeezing it, at such an early age, she knew her brother would be there for her in the same way she is there for him now. She wasn't letting go. _

_Sydney fell asleep holding Jason's hand, smiling._

Sydney was smiling when she opened her eyes, half expecting to see her old room at her father's old house. She loved that room; it was everything she wanted that time, things were so simple then, even after learning about the training she was subjected to at that time, she might still choose to go back to that time given the chance. When she saw the stale, white walls of the hospital everything came back, rushing in, pulling her back to reality. She then felt her hand being squeezed, she knew instantly it was Vaughn telling that he was ready to listen whenever she wants to talk.

She took a deep breath and started with the thing that bothered her the least, but still hurt her.

"The documents in the Wittenberg have everything that happened to me since I was born documented, everything that happened to me professionally and personally. It turns out some of the people in my life that had befriended me, whether in high school or in college even after where hired by the CIA to be my friend. Danny was one of them; Sloan had him killed not because I told him about SD-6, but because Sloan discovered he was CIA."

"Syd, I'm sorry. I don't know what else to say, except I'm sorry."


	5. Chapter 5

**A?N: Last chapter for this set of update...so READ AND REVIEW...no update till i know what you guys think. **

**Chapter 5 **

**Disclaimer: I do not own ALIAS..don't sue me...this is all from my head based on my love for the show.**

Previously:

"_The documents in the Wittenberg have everything that happened to me since I was born documented, everything that happened to me professionally and personally. It turns out some of the people in my life that had befriended me, whether in high school or in college even after where hired by the CIA to be my friend. Danny was one of them, Sloan had him killed not because I told him about SD-6, but because Sloan discovered he was CIA."_

"_Syd, I'm sorry. I don't know what else to say, except I'm sorry."_

"Me, too."

She knew what he was waiting for, "I was just browsing through the file at the bank, it was the first page, it detailed how I was born, it said that exactly four minutes after my brother was born, I came next. It was like I was reading it but not knowing what it meant, that I went through the other documents, which is when I found out about Danny, it sunk in, I went back to the part about my brother, it was like it all came crashing down on me. Then my father came and he told me some things that I'm not sure if they are the truth or just lies."

Sydney then proceeded to tell Vaughn what her father told her, not stopping the tears that are once again coming down her eyes. "My life is so full of lies and secrets, I don't know what to believe anymore, I think he's alive Vaughn, I do know how, but I know he is still somewhere. I just need to know that he has me, I may lost my sister, I don't want to lose him too."

"We are going find him."

Sydney looked up at him, "Are you sure about this, I can do it myself."

Michael then laughed, "C'mon Syd, I know learned my lesson, people in your family make it pretty hard to stay dead."

Sydney laughed at that, knowing the irony in her life, it is true, her supposedly dead mother is now hiding somewhere from the Interpol and the CIA, she had a funeral but is now sitting in front of the love of her life, and she knows somewhere her brother might have an idea who she is.

"Seriously Syd, you can trust me, I know I mess things up in the past, but I want you in life. I know you're going to need help to get through these things, and I am here always, I'm here to talk, listen, to cry on, anything. I hope you know that."

She saw the truth and sincerity in his eyes, everything melt away, one thing in her life is finally fixing itself. Just as she turned to Vaughn for a long overdue kiss hello, her phone rang and both of them smirked at it, it was always amazing to think how good a timing the people of the CIA to interrupt what little moments they have together.

"Hello?"

"Sydney, its Dixon, I know you are with Vaughn, and he's coming out today, but I need you to come in today."

"I'll be there in thirty minutes." Knowing Dixon, he won't call her unless it was necessary, she put all the things that was bothering her, it was time to be professional and deal with her job. No matter what, she was determined to take the Covenant down, especially now she was back with Vaughn, and a chance to a semi-normal life was within her reach. They do not need another Lauren to crash in the middle of it.

"You need to go in don't you," when Sydney hang up the phone.

Sydney smiled at him, "Yeah, but first…" as she leaned in and gave him a kiss, that was subtle at first but intensity grew and it became very passionate that they had to stop in case things get out of hand. "You know we haven't talked about things about us."

"I know, we will, later ok?"

Vaughn looked into her eyes, saw the love that is reflecting in them, "Ok, I'm going to stay with Weiss until I get a place of my own, I'm selling the house."

Sydney looked at him, thoughtfully, "You know, you can stay with me."

Michael looked up, surprise, "Really?"

"Yeah, it's going to be kind of awkward you staying at Weiss when we both know, you going to end up in my place sooner or later." Sydney told him smiling.

Vaughn smiled back, "Are you asking me to move in?"

"Why don't we give it a try, it will give us time and a place to start over, is that okay?"

"Okay." Vaughn replied smiling softly.

She answered, "Okay."

Two days ago, somewhere in South America, a man is jogging; he was twisting around the area like a local. He is a local; he was living there for almost three years with his girlfriend. Feeling the freedom that he has, thanking someone that gave him the quiet life that he have right now, he did not know if he lived like this before, because he did not remember.

He was almost at home when he felt it, the cold, hard gaze that he hadn't felt for three years. Instinctively, he turned to the man looking at him, their eyes met and both men knew he had been made.

With twice the speed of his jog, he reached the house he had been living in with his girlfriend, Marie, to take her out and leave her somewhere safe, so he can go back and take care of unfinished business.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N : last of the two updates...see you next week and REVIEW!**

Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own ALIAS..don't sue me...this is all from my head based on my love for the show.**

Previously:

_He was almost at home when he felt it, the cold, hard gaze that he hadn't felt for three years. Instinctively, he turned to the man looking at him, their eyes met and both men knew he had been made. _

"Last night, a man that the CIA had hunted three years before have resurfaced." Dixon started the meeting. He clicked the screen in front, a picture is shown, "this is Jason Bourne, he was a CIA agent three and half years before, one of the best actually, he had lost his memory after a mission three years ago, it was discovered that Bourne was being used as an assassin by Lyndon James, his handler to kill high ranking officials for the Covenant. James serves as the clean up person for the Covenant, whoever they want dead, he took care of it. The CIA has known for awhile and has apprehended some of their missions, but had not gathered enough evidence to prosecute James, until now."

Dixon showed a few more pictures of well-known politicians who died unexpectedly and strangely naturally, "These are the people that Bourne was asked to kill, which he did successfully, without anyone suspecting. After two months of his last mission, Bourne resurfaced, without a memory but with instinct of a spy, after making sure that he would not be bothered again by James after he killed off the team sent by Covenant to make sure he kept silent, he disappeared."

Sydney became curious, this was a person that can somehow relate to what she went through when she lost two years of her life. "What made him come out now?"

"Three days ago, James was heard ordering another CIA operative, also a double agent for the Covenant, named Ron Kant to finished the job he started three years ago, James was apprehended in Langley, but Ron Kant already found Bourne and had already terminated his life in Ecuador."

"What do you mean terminated his life?" Weiss asked.

Dixon showed another set of pictures of a dead woman in her home, she was shot in the chest two times and from what Sydney could see, it was in close range. "CIA had caught up with Kant, unfortunately it was too late to save Marie, Bourne's girlfriend, he got back to the house to find her like this, the same time the CIA had Kant apprehended and another team that went in Bourne's house."

"Where is he now?"

"He is currently in the detention cell of this building, he wouldn't talk only staring straight ahead, we need to ask him to go under hypnotics to remember what he did for James, evidences about James' association to the assassinations are all circumstantial and aside from Kant and Bourne, the other CIA agents, James had used were already dead. Kant is willing to talk, but the Ecuadorian government is not budging in letting him go, he may be executed for murder at the end of the month."

"I want each of you to try and talk to Bourne if any of you can get any reaction from him, we want to know what James use to get the CIA agents' cooperation, Weiss you go in first, and then Sydney." Dixon addressed all of them. "Dismissed."

Sydney walked the path that she been to many times before visiting her mother, only this time she did not stop on the other side of the glass divider, this time she went inside, took off her coat, and sat down across the man who have remained quiet for the last four hours.

"Are you hungry? I can have some food brought in so we can have dinner while we talk."

The man in front of her, Jason Bourne, gave the first reaction by way of asking a question that shows that he was exasperated by the questions they are asking him. "I know I am in some kind of CIA facility, the question is what do you want from me?" he leaned forward, "I do not remember anything." He stressed.

"I know."

"Then why am I here?"

Sydney took a deep breath, she knows the feeling he has right now, all the questions that are bursting out during an interrogation, it might be best telling him everything to make him cooperate. "The man that had Marie killed is no longer affiliated with the CIA, he is part of a larger organization called the Covenant, he is part of the cleaning up division you may say so."

Jason looked surprise. "So Lyndon James finally got caught, I told him I was through with this."

"I know but we need you to become a witness for the crimes that are filed against James, we need you to link James to the Covenant, by telling the committee what he does that make you and other agents to cooperate."

He looked at her darkly, "I do not remember, how is the CIA going to go through that?"

"We are hoping you would be willing to go through hypnosis, with time we are hoping you are going to remember things that will help the case."

"I can't help you. It doesn't matter if James was acting by himself, I will not help the organization that killed my life!"


	7. Chapter 7

**a/n- next chapter ... i need reviews people...:p and check out my short stories.. one parters only, and review those too! **

**Chapter 7**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ALIAS..don't sue me...this is all from my head based on my love for the show.**

Previously:

"_I can't help you. It doesn't matter if James was acting by himself, I will not help the organization that killed my life!"_

Sydney felt a sense of déjà vu; it was like looking at herself after Danny died. "I know how you feel."

Jason looked at her, hard, and then shook his head, "No you don't."

"Yes, I do." She took a deep breath, and proceeded to tell a stranger about how her life was turned upside down. "Four years ago, I was working for a covert division of the CIA, called SD-6, no one knew, I did not tell anyone. I have a boyfriend then, Danny, he had no idea I was a spy, he thought I worked for a bank, we lived normally, given my real job. Then one day, he asked me to marry him, I was thrilled, but guilty at the same time, so I then told him the truth about my job, he was angry and hurt at first, eventually he accepted it, but it was too late, SD-6 found out I told him. After I told him about my real job, I had to go to a mission, I thought it was the perfect time, give him space to think, when I came back from the mission, I found him soaking in his blood in our bathtub. I confronted my boss then, and he admitted that he did it, it was for my safety he told me, I was not planning on going back, I gave up, but they had other ideas, it was either I go back or I die." Sydney sighed then continued, "My dad saved me, which was when I learned the truth, SD-6 is not part of the CIA, it was part of the organization called The Alliance, it was what the CIA is trying to shut down. I signed up to become a double agent, like my dad, I went back to work for SD-6 at the same time helping the CIA take the whole Alliance down. Two and a half years ago, we succeeded."

"Why did you just tell me that?"

Sydney looked him in the eye, she was surprised to see something familiar in them, but shook it off, "Jason, I know what you are going through, at first its like you don't have a care if the world falls around you, but believe me the next thing you will feel is hunger, hunger for blood, might as well use that to help us shut the Covenant once and for all. They have taken too much already, not only from you, from me, from people that I love, people we don't know."

Jason saw the reason in her eyes, he saw the logic, in truth he already felt the hunger, he was going to run after James by himself when he got out of that place, but seeing the earnest look in the woman's face in front of him, he knew she was right, it was much easier to bring down the whole thing than let others get run down in the process.

"I still can't help you, I still do not remember."

"If you are willing to try, you can undergo hypnosis, which might help trigger your mind. We'll take it one step at a time, believe I know."

Jason smiled a small one for the first time in two days , "It looks like we have things in common."

"Yeah, it would seem that way," Sydney smiled back, "So how about Chinese?"

"Sure." Sydney then stood up to go and get the food, "Wait, I don't even know your name."

Sydney smiled, "Its Sydney, Sydney Bristow."

Jason thought to himself, _she looks so familiar, maybe I have met her before,_ could not keep the curiosity to himself, "Have we met before, I mean, do you know who I am?"

"No, we did not meet prior to this." Sydney told him with a smile.

Jason nodded, and told her, "Its nice to meet you then, Agent Bristow. I look forward to working with you."

"Likewise, Agent Bourne."


	8. Chapter 8

**a/n: I know from the stats that a there a lot of people reading the story, so thanks for that, especially to those who reviewed, and don't worry they will know soon enough. PLEASE REVIEW.**

**Chapter 8**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ALIAS..don't sue me...this is all from my head based on my love for the show.**

It was a couple of weeks since she had dinner with Jason Bourne, after he agreed to help them take down the Covenant, since then the two had worked together with Vaughn in getting more Intel from their sources as well as digging deeper into Jason's memory in case it would give them more ideas what the Covenant's endgame was, now that the opportunity to get Rambaldi's endgame fled when Nadia took off.

At the same time helping Jason recover his memories, finding her sister, taking down the Covenant and finding Sloane, Sydney and Vaughn had began to mend their relationship, they have come to a routine where in both would know when the other needs time and space from each other, as well as doing the normal things that each have been craving for in the crazy world they live in.

They both have had their talk, things about their past and their future were discussed, they both knew they are different persons from who they were three years ago, but are willing to take the risk, the love was still there, even stronger, which makes it all worth while.

Like before, their feelings for each have bonded them to their private quest of finding Sydney's brother, and so far they had no leads.

"This morning at 0800 hours, we have received information of a person who has in possession of documents that have explicit details of Covenant activity since it started until now. It is kept in a safe within a silent senior member of the Covenant in Venice."

"What are these documents about?" Bourne asked.

"It seems that it is detailed here the association of Covenant activities to the majority of the murders' of politicians through the years, where in some are killed because they have betrayed the organization if not planning to get out. Some also have details of kidnapping as well as missions that were conducted. By getting this it would give us a more bird's eye view of what the Covenant is really about and hopefully we can have a few information what the Covenant plans to do after they find Rambaldi's endgame."

"Point of entry?" Vaughn asked.

"There is a benefit that the Italian is hosting tomorrow, we have gotten an invitation for two, you will be posing as married French entrepreneurs willing to give money to charity, the safe is on the second floor, the first door on the left. Sydney, Vaughn you are on point, Weiss on comm., and Bourne since you are still in desk duty until next week, it might be wise to assist Weiss on comm., op tech will be provided by Marshall." Dixon told them, "You leave in three hours," before leaving the room.

Sydney was going to follow Eric, Jason and Vaughn towards the conference room where they were going to plan their way to get the documents, when she heard her name being called by a very familiar voice, "Sydney." She turned to Vaughn who also heard, and nodded to him that she was okay and that she will be there.

She turned and saw her father standing a few feet from her, "We have a lot to talk about Sydney."

"I do not have the time or the patience for this, Dad, so do me a favor and stay away for a little while, I have work to do." She said forcefully.

Jack was not showing any emotions, but from the vein that was pounding at the side of his neck, she knew he was either angry or frustrated, and since she did not do anything, she would bet on frustration. "We have been avoiding this for almost three weeks; I need to explain a things to you."

"I remember specifically before, that you do not explain things that you do for me, you just do them, without thinking of what I need to know. Why start now?"

"Sydney."

"Look Dad, I do not need this, I am too much into the things I need to do, to just listen to you give me more half truths, its too late, you should have told me, not some crazy woman telling me where to look and finding the whole thing. It's not even right, because you are my father. You should have started acting like one a long time ago."

She left him standing in the middle of the Rotunda, not knowing what to say his only daughter to make her believe that he was doing what is best for her and her safety.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I know its been a long time since I updated, so I will post the next four chapters to compensate. Lol... need reviews guys.  
**

**Chapter 9**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ALIAS..don't sue me...this is all from my head based on my love for the show.**

One thing about going to missions that involve parties is that she gets to wear really sexy and glamorous clothes, which gives her a little girly-thrill of playing dress-up, especially this current mission wherein she is with Vaughn and he looks so great in a tux.

They were looking like the sweet married French couple; they were in front of Gerodi Cirocco to introduce themselves as not to arouse suspicion, "How are you Mr. Cirocco, you are a great man for making this charitable event possible." Vaughn told their host in a very convincing French accent, "I am Jacques du Pointe and this is my wife Celeste."

The Italian did not suspect a thing, "I am happy that to meet you, Mr. du Pointe, I hope we can talk later."

"Of course."

Sydney and Vaughn situated themselves near the grand staircase, there had noticed there were no guards around, a first for missions involving retrieving top secret documents. "Base, we are in position."

"Copy that, Freelancer, you and Boy Scout may proceed as planned, no guard sightings in the second floor, cameras are clear to feed."

Vaughn turns to Sydney, "Before we do this, I got to tell you something."

Sydney looked at him, "What?"

"You look beautiful." Vaughn smiled at her.

Sydney rarely show any emotions that are not part of the act during missions, but for the first time ever she blushed and smiled back at Vaughn, "Thank you, you look great too."

"Guys, I know its such a couple thing to compliment each other's clothes during a date or a party or whatever, but as I keep reminding you guys, national security mean anything to you? You are making our team look bad in front of Jason," Weiss told them over the comm link.

Jason used his headphones to address to couple, "Guys, I think you should go upstairs, the guests are not really paying attention at the moment, and Freelancer open the camera Marshall placed in your necklace."

"Roger, camera is on."

"Image is clear, you are ready to roll."

Vaughn and Sydney inconspicuously made their way up to the second floor, after looking around the found themselves inside the second door to the left, just as the intel had pointed them to, while Weiss and Jason are monitoring their progress with the camera inside Sydney's necklace.

They found the safe behind a painting of Greek gods, Sydney poised the device that would find the code that would unlock the safe for them, when they hear Jason exclaiming in their ear. "Wait, do not open the safe."

Vaughn pressed the comm. link in his ear, "What's wrong?"

"Opening the safe would trigger a security system that would put bars inside the safe; you only have 5 seconds to disable it, if not automated rifles would come out and shoot anything with body heat. The security system needs to be disabled before opening the safe."

Sydney and Vaughn looked at each other, how did Jason know this? "Where did you get this information?"

Weiss who looked at Jason beside him, taking note of the urgency in his face as well as the hard look in his eyes, "I do not know where I got this information, all I know is that I have been in that room and a man is speaking in my head telling me these things."

Sydney thought for a moment, she knew it seemed odd that the security was a lacking in a house of an officer of the Covenant especially when this house is where the documents that would give their secrets are. She knew then that Jason was remembering something that really happened. Things are never this easy.

"Do you know where the failsafe is?" Sydney asked Jason over the comm. link. Vaughn looked at her ridiculously, she explained with her nod to him to trust her, which she was sure he would, just as she was sure to trust Jason Bourne.

Sydney does not know what the driving force behind the instant trust that she has for Jason Bourne, considering what she had been through in the issue of trust.

Jason closed his eyes and spoke through the comm. link, "Go to the book case on the right of the safe, on the second shelf, and pull out the hardbound book titled Greek Mythology, then open the safe."

Vaughn looked at Sydney, hoping that she is right to trust Bourne, before moving towards the bookcase and pulling the said book.

Noting there is no difference when the book was pulled, they only hope that it did not trigger a silent alarm. Sydney again put the device over the safe, which opened ten seconds later, and in the middle of the safe is a small chip, which Vaughn put into his pocket, they put everything back into place, before going down the stairs, joining the party without anyone knowing what happened. After a few minutes of walking around making it seem like they are mingling, only not talking to anyone, they slipped out and headed towards the pick up point.

"Object retrieved, request for extraction at pickup point."

Weiss smiled, and returned, "Roger that freelancer, extraction in 2 minutes." He then turned to Bourne, "I hope you have answers to questions that thrown at you during the debrief."

Jason shook his head and looked up, he did not know what to answer those questions, only those are probably the questions running in his head right now.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ALIAS..don't sue me...this is all from my head based on my love for the show.**

They had just gotten home from the debrief, which was surprisingly short, after they narrated how they got the chip, which was whisked away by a giddy Marshall, they were let out, leaving Jason in the middle of a heated questioning of how was able to be in the Italian's house before. Sydney felt sorry for Jason; she had been through that before too, being bombarded with questions, that are also your own.

Michael looked at her, then smiled but kept silent, thinking to himself, but from the smile that he has on his face, she got curious, "What are you thinking?"

His soft, wistful smile turned into a sly grin, "I was thinking, it's a shame that you don't keep your disguises, some of the things you wore were really sexy."

Sydney laughed and moved closer to him, snaking her arms around his waist, looking at him eye to eye, "You look sharp in your suits too, but you know what my favorite was?"

He couldn't help himself, he kissed her softly and quickly before answering, "Which one?"

"The goth look that you have on, with the lip ring and the nose ring, during that mission to stop the computer virus at the goth club. It showed a different side of you. It was far from the stuffy CIA agent that I once thought you were."

"I am not a stuffy CIA agent!"

Sydney laughed and kissed him, "I know, you are the sexy CIA agent that makes great love to me."

"You got that right," as he kissed her longer this time, both enjoying this careless banter that they had grown used to in the pass couple of weeks of living together.

When they pulled apart both breathing heavily, Michael laughed, "Besides, I was lucky they have a clip on, I do not want a hole in my bottom lip." She laughed with him as he kissed her again he just could not help it, "Do you know what my favorite was on you?"

"Which one?"

"The dominatrix one, where we used pictures of you with Jurgen when we had to know the double's identity. I was so different for you, but at the same it suits you, you look tough."

Sydney smirked, "Oh really, you are showing a side of a Michael Vaughn I do not know," Sydney put a finger on his lips, "Sorry to squash your wet dreams, Vaughn but that outfit was cutting off my circulation, so not gonna happen."

Michael blushed as he caught her hand and kissed her palm, "I did not say I want you to wear that," he tried to explain but getting redder by the moment, "All I'm saying is you look different in it."

"Ok."

"Although you look beautiful in whatever you wear."

"I said okay, you don't have to sweeten me up."

Michael kissed her softly holding tightly against him, "I know, but it's the truth."

Sydney looked at him, seeing the love in his eyes the way she knew he was seeing love in hers, "Thank you."

"Anytime, let's go to sleep okay?" which was followed by a kiss.

"Okay," Sydney turned and led the way to their bedroom.

They faced each other in the middle of their bed, "Vaughn."

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you, too." His arms tightened around her, as they both settled to sleep.

"Vaughn?"

"Yeah?"

"So which color of my hair did you like?"

He laughed at that and tightened his arms around her, "Actually I can't get the magenta red hair you had the first time we met."

She smiled, giddy, for him to remember how they met and what she had on. "Really?"

"Yeah I was thinking it was either you are crazy or I am for being attracted to a bloodied, shrieking-red haired walk in."

She had to laugh at that before she settled down to rest her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat as he slowly stroke his hand over her back slowly while he listens to her breathing, memorizing every detail he can about her, in that exact moment.

"Michael?"

He smirked; this could last all night, "Yeah, Syd?"

"I kinda like the black outfit that I wore for the server 47 plane."

He frowned, confused, "What black outfit? You didn't wear a dress on the plane."

Sydney rolled her eyes, men, they say you look great when you're wearing it but they forget everything about it when you're not. Typical.

"The black one that came in red too."

Then it clicked, Vaughn smiled at her, gleefully, "Can we go and buy one just like that tomorrow?"

"I'm like the red too."

"We'll buy it in every color possible," as he leaned for a kiss that lasted longer than they needed, sleep was getting rarer and rarer for both, but it has never been as peaceful and as exciting to go to bed early.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ALIAS..don't sue me...this is all from my head based on my love for the show. This goes the same for Jason Bourne from the Bourne series by Robert Ludlum and which ever production company that has rights over it, they are not mine.**

He walked quietly and swiftly into the warehouse to meet his contact, someone he had not seen for three years, but had constant conversation with since then. No matter how much work they have done together, he still does not trust that person.

He saw her sitting on one of the crates left in the middle of the room, obviously waiting for him, patiently; she was never one to show impatience, she was very patient, which makes her a very good spy.

"Hello Jack."

"Irina."

She smiled her small but mysterious smile that always throw him out of the loop trying to read what she was thinking, what she was planning to do next. Sydney was right, when it comes to Irina Derevko, he was not the best spy to put against her, he would crumble in an hour.

"Why did you call me?"

Jack sighed, not really wanting to call her, but Sydney had not talked to him for weeks and he have no idea how to reach out to his daughter, so fighting down his pride, he called Irina. She was his daughter's mother after all. "Sydney would not budge, she would not let me explain."

Irina nods, "About Danny and the CIA surveillance in her life."

He shook his head no, "About Jason."

For the first time since he had met her, he had never seen her so caught unguarded as what he was seeing now, but like one great spy that she is, in a blink of an eye, the emotionless face of his wife stared back at him.

"She remembers him?"

"I don't know, I have not spoken to her about her brother yet, so I have no idea if she is getting some early childhood memories back." He said harshly.

Understanding the harshness of his words are more towards her than about the situation with Sydney, "You blame me about Jason." It was a stating a fact of her life.

"I blame you for a lot of things," Jack retorted looking at her directly, "but I blame myself more for loosing my son."

Irina was surprised, it was one thing for Jack to be a father by saving Sydney, but it was another to express in words his emotions about his children.

His next words put another nail to the coffin for the marriage she have or had with Jack Bristow, "If I was not a fool to not realize early on that my wife was using me to get secrets for the KGB, then my son would still be with his sister, where he should be."

His words hang in the air between them as they stared into each other's eyes, daring the other to look away. For once, she did. "What do you want me to do?"

The harshness in his voice never left, "I need you to be honest, were you telling the truth about what happened to Jason?"

Irina tucked a heavy strand of hair onto the back of her right ear, something that Sydney has done in habit, "I tried to help him breathe, until we get onto land, but he was too young, When we got on land, his lips were blue, I could not bring him back," in a very emotionless voice that Jack was used to.

Jack nodded, "I hope for once in your life you are telling me the truth." With that he turned to walk out of the warehouse.

"Jack," he stopped walking, but did not turn.

"No matter what I did in the past, now or what I will do in the future, please remember that I am still our children's mother."

Without turning and looking at her, Jack replied with the same harsh voice he always used, "The problem was not you not being a mother, but it was you being a mother last and a spy first."

Jason Bourne was sure he was subjected to grueling debriefs in his past, but he hoped it was not like the one he had just experienced. As he made his way towards the car that the CIA provided him, he thought back to the things the psychologists were asking him as the senior officers including Dixon looked on.

_Have you been to the house before? _I do not know.

_Have you met Gerodi Cirocco during the time Lyndon ask you to do things for the Covenant? _I do not remember.

_Have you been to that room before? _If I do not know if I have been in the house before, then I do not know.

_Are you related to Gerodi Cirocco?_ I do not remember.

_Have you seen Gerodi Cirocco before? _I do not remember.

Then it starts all over again, in different languages, different words, all pointing to one thing, how did he know about the failsafe?

He still does not know.

He got into the car, eager to get away from the premises of the building, in case they come after him for more questions. As if they had not asked everything they could think of. He thought.

Instead of heading towards Weiss' apartment building, where he was staying until he gets his own place, he found himself automatically driving himself towards a secluded beach he had discovered a two days before.

After parking the car and crossing the sand, to the place that reminded him most of the home he had known for three years. It was here that he could think about Marie in peace. Everything had happened so fast, he did not even get to say his goodbye to her as he wanted to. The CIA had given him the option to bring Marie to LA with him, but he opted to bury her in the place they had re-built their lives together.

He could still remember how they met, how they became lovers, even when they knew it may not last, it may the lust or the adrenaline that attracted them to each other, but following her and building his life with her, the feelings they have for each other became love.

One thing he learned from the craziness going on around him is that no matter what, no one is going to get close to him as Marie was, it was too dangerous. He couldn't risk it, it hurts too much. It is pact that he made with himself from that second forward. Never to let anyone to see the real Jason Bourne, never to allow someone to be so into his life that his enemies would be able to use that person to get to him. He had had it, he did not want to loose anyone the way he lost Marie.

It was then he thought of Sydney Bristow, he knew if he was not careful, the pact he had just made would go to waste. They were so alike, their experiences, were so similar, it was like someone was playing a trick on them. He couldn't help but feel trust in Sydney Bristow, there was an invisible bond that had appeared between them ever since their first conversation, but he was still hesitant to be closer to her, it might cost her, her life, even though he knows that she can take care of herself, still he cannot risk it.

He just can't.

A lot of people would get hurt, he had seen how many people care about her, and not surprisingly, he found himself part of that group too. It was inevitable.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ALIAS..don't sue me...this is all from my head based on my love for the show. This goes the same for Jason Bourne from the Bourne series by Robert Ludlum and which ever production company that has rights over it, they are not mine.**

Everyone had the weekend off, as the CIA analysis the Covenant documents Sydney and Vaughn got from Gerodi Cirocco's house, and for the first time in a while, Vaughn had the feeling that when they say that they had the weekend off, Dixon meant it, considering they have not had a day off for the past months. This would be the perfect time to do something special for both of them, and he knows just what to do.

He was up before she was, from the sound of her breathing that he knew very well, she would not be up for a couple more hours, which he used to prepare everything and make the necessary phone calls.

Everything was in place when he finally settled down beside on the bed and watched until she grumbled something and shuffled on the bed, the way he knew she would. He was the first thing she saw when she opened her eyes, he smiled that soft wistful smile that he does whenever she caught him watching her. It was the same smile that she returned to him, before greeting him, "Hi."

"Hey."

They stared at each other for a few more minutes before she noticed the fact that he was already dressed in jeans and a long-sleeved T-shirt; and that the smell of coffee is in the air. "You're up early. What time is it?"

"It's only eight but you have to get up, we're going somewhere."

Sydney pouted and gave him the best puppy dog eyes she can muster, "Michael, you are aware that it is our day off right? Then we do not have to be anywhere until Monday."

He laughed, "You and those eyes, but it won't work this time." He leaned down and kissed her, not minding the morning breath, "Precisely, it is our day off, which is why we have to enjoy it. Now, pick your cute butt up and get in the shower, I want to be there by noon."

This made Sydney curious and mentally thought of places that needed a couple of hours to travel to get to from LA.

Vaughn smirked, "I know what you are doing, but I promise you it will be worth it, now go."

Sydney gave him a quick kiss, "Then I promise that I will enjoy it," as she sauntered towards their bathroom.

Vaughn lay back down on the bed, still warm from where her body had risen from and though to himself, this will be the best day off yet, nothing is going to stop them from going forward in their relationship.

They were on their way to a place they both have never been to before and when Sydney saw the sigh, she threw herself towards Vaughn who was driving, hands around his neck giving him a big kiss.

"I can't believe we are finally going, after three years, it's unbelievable." She told him before kissing him again as he tried to keep the car steady as they made their way towards Santa Barbara.

Michael laughed, "I did promise you, didn't I? And I thought this would be the best time, before we get busy with the documents we found."

"Hush," Sydney put her fingers over his mouth, "From now on we must promise that whenever we are together out of the CIA, we try not to talk about work."

He could not help but smiling, because being the dedicated CIA agents that they were, they could not help not talking about work even not in the office, but it was nice just to be with each other, "I agree."

"Good." Sydney smiled, she could not help it, the smile just is just bursting out of her, she agrees with Vaughn, this is the best time to go somewhere alone together, the freedom of leaving every single complicated thing in her life in LA is intoxicating, and she knew that by the end of the trip she would not want to go back.

"Vaughn?"

He laughed. "Are we back to this again?" he joked, thinking of their conversation the night before about their aliases.

She smiled, as she too remembered their repartee the night before, but her smile turned wistful as she came back to the present and remembered where Vaughn was taking her. "Thank you."

He turned his eyes from the road and saw the wistful gaze she has, as she looked outside the car window, "I'll do anything for you, Syd."

She nodded, and still with that wistful voice and her head towards the car window, "I know."

He did not answer instead he picked up her hand and kissed it, as he concentrated on driving them towards a weekend they will never forget.

They were driving in silence for half an hour before Vaughn pulled over to a stop halfway towards Santa Barbara. He killed the engine but did not make a move to open the car door, deep in thought.

Sydney noticed this, so instead of opening the door, she turned to him and asked, "Is something wrong?"

Michael turned his head towards her and saw the concern in her face, the concern that was directed towards him. "I was going to give this to you when we get to Santa Barbara," he started as he pulled a folded piece of paper from his jacket which he gave to Sydney, "But I was thinking that it was better to give it to you now before we get there, for you know a clean slate."

Sydney took the paper and looked at him with a curious gaze, "What is it?"

"Open it."

The first she saw was the headline that was on top of the paper, **Certificate of Annulment**, she turned her questioning gaze towards Vaughn.

"I appealed to the legal division of the CIA to pursue these papers when Lauren decided to join Sark, at that time all I felt was betrayal and that I was used, I did not want anything to do with her, with my life. I guess everyone knew about it, they did not even get Lauren's signature, they just handed me this after we got back yesterday."

Sydney nodded, not knowing what to say, instead she wrapped her arms around him and they both felt the tranquility of being free from the ghost of a person in the past.

They had not talked about Lauren since Palermo, and with papers that are in her hands right now, she was not a ghost in their relationship anymore, she was the past, a hurdle they had overcome in their relationship which had stood strong.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ALIAS..don't sue me...this is all from my head based on my love for the show. This goes the same for Jason Bourne from the Bourne series by Robert Ludlum and which ever production company that has rights over it, they are not mine.**

After the most relaxing and romantic weekend they both had in a long time, Michael and Sydney trudged their way into the Rotunda for an early morning briefing with Dixon. They both knew it was about the documents they had recovered, and truth be told, they were also curious as to what those documents can tell them about the Covenant that they still do not know.

They were the first once inside the conference room, and after a few minutes, Weiss came in, with whom they had started a conversation with about their weekend in Santa Barbara.

"You should go there one day Eric, it was a beautiful cottage with a great view of both the garden and the ocean." Sydney urged her friend that was seated across from her, while Vaughn was beside her, holding her hand.

"Don't start Syd, its bad enough that I see the two of you all lovey-dovey to each other, you do not have to force me to go to a cottage where obviously where more than that to each other. Please I have good personal hygiene you know." Eric joked with them.

Vaughn laughed, "Why don't you just tell the truth that you do not have a woman to go there with."

"Rub it in my face will you."

Sydney smirked at the teasing the two friends always do to each other, and then she realize that she was part of the circle that has the right to tease too. It felt good to her, it felt right.

The teasing went on until Dixon followed by Jack and lastly Jason came into the room, then it was business.

Dixon started to tell them all about what the analyst had discovered in the documents. "The documents held several names that are connected to the Covenant, some we have matched to being old members of the Alliance; others are neo-Nazis that are under surveillance for several years."

"So the Covenant are a bunch of old guys with minds filled with world-domination, are we going to arrest them?" Weiss summarized in true Eric fashion.

"No. The documents have also mentioned a child that had grown up with Gerodi Cirroco, he was trained to be the ultimate killing machine of the Covenant."

Sydney was surprised, these are real sick people for doing that to a child, but who was she to judge when her own father had done a portion of it to his children. "Where is the child now?"

"We are not sure, the documents do not say, all it says is that the child in his 18th birthday was sent to the world, believing he was a normal teenager."

"Do we have any leads?" Jason spoke.

"Yes, a man by the name of Filip Aksakov, it seems that this man as the documents have pointed out is responsible for bringing the child into the Covenant's custody." Jack answered. "We are currently running a background check on him as we speak."

Sydney turned to her father, who was looking at her, but instead of acknowledging him as a daughter would, it was a professional glance, "Are we aware where the Covenant child is as of now?"

Dixon shook his head. "No, but we are on standby until on finding where Filip Aksakov is, we believe that we will learn more about this Covenant child if we talk to him."

"It is possible that the Covenant has released this man to do deeds for them as an agent of sorts, only he is invisible, with no records pertaining to him. There are also indications in the documents that he was brainwashed before he was released."

Jason became alert at the potentiality of brainwashing, but did not say anything.

The briefing continued, as more details about Filip Aksakov were revealed to the six people in the room.

Sydney planned to get a sandwich-to-go for Vaughn and herself to eat together in the office, when she saw Jason Bourne sitting by himself in the corner booth of the café. Sydney gestured to the girl over the counter to bring her sandwiches and drinks to Jason's table.

"Mind if I join you?"

Jason looked up to the voice that was evidently directed to him, "No, sit down."

"I was getting sandwiches, saw you, and thought you might need some company. Anything you want to talk about?"

He sighed, it was getting frustrating to solve the puzzle inside his head, might as well tell it to someone who partially have gone through something like he is going through as of the moment. "I was just thinking about the therapy sessions that I have. I've been doing it for the past month and so far I do still don't remember anything. Except for what happened at the last mission, I can't tell anything that happened to me prior to the last three years."

Sydney nodded, understanding the frustration he has, "Give it time, it's never easy. I used to have flashes too, and I did not remember it all on my own, I had help, things that were told to me that I focused on to remember the past two years."

Jason shook his head, "I'm thinking that something else is preventing me from remembering my past besides having amnesia."

"What do you mean?"

"This morning when I heard Dixon mention brainwashing, I could not help but feel that I went under it too."

Sydney frowned, "What makes you say that?"

"I keep having this dream, but whenever I try to focus on an object from that dream, I get something like a headache, that makes me loose focus on whatever I was thinking about."

"What was in the dream?"

"I keep seeing my hands, but my hands were younger, like from a child, but I somehow knew they were mine. They were holding blocks, at first I thought they were just that, blocks that are toys for kids, but then the hands were moving to place the blocks with each other, then I realize it was a puzzle, but I was not hesitating as if I did not know where each piece goes, instead I was moving as if I knew where each piece goes with which other piece. It was very confusing."

Sydney's eyes were wide, remembering the time when she too felt the feeling that Jason had just described about a puzzle, as well as the sign of Jason's knowledge about the puzzle brings about.

"We have to talk to Dixon."

"Why? Do you know what the puzzle means?"

"I will tell you there."

"I have my car; I will meet you at the Rotunda."

"Alright." As she rushed out, stopping only to get what she ordered. Leaving Jason confused of Sydney's reaction with what he had just told her.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ALIAS..don't sue me...this is all from my head based on my love for the show. This goes the same for Jason Bourne from the Bourne series by Robert Ludlum and which ever production company that has rights over it, they are not mine.**

"Dixon!" Sydney called out as she rushed over to him with Jason behind her, "I need to talk to you, its about Jason."

"Not now Sydney, we are having a briefing now, it's about Filip Aksakov," as he looked towards the conference room, gesturing for them to follow him.

Already inside the room were Weiss, Jack and Vaughn who were clearly informed about the briefing just a few minutes ago.

"After running a background check on Filip Aksakov, and it appears that before joining the Covenant, Aksakov was a KGB handler, part of the team that was sent here to spy on the CIA."

Vaughn's forehead furrowed as he tried to digest what Dixon just told them, "Are you saying Aksakov worked with Irina Derevko, before joining the Covenant?"

Dixon nodded, "It may be possible, considering there are only a handful of KGB spies that had escaped the CIA that time."

Jason having been informed of the history of Irina Derevko and the KGB in relation to the CIA when he became part of the CIA, "Was Aksakov working for the Covenant before or after Derevko was extracted from her mission?"

"From the intel we have gathered, it seems that it was during the same time that Derevko was extracted that Aksakov joined the Covenant."

The timeline given made Sydney think, it all seems to be connected somehow; Jason, her mother, her brother, and even Aksakov. It is just too much of a coincidence that everything was sitting out there in the open with unconnected dots, it was just too plain. It was like a puzzle that needs to be solved…puzzle, the puzzle that Jason remembered. She had guessed that he was part of project Christmas when her father established it, but what if he was one of the test objects.

Aksakov could have easily gotten her brother from her mother when they were both working for the KGB, considering that her twin was in the car with Irina when it went down. Aksakov could have brought Jason Bristow to the Covenant, knowing that he had training before hand with project Christmas. Then again, it could have been her mother, with what Irina had done before, Sydney would not put it pass her to bring her own son into an organization built for crime just to make herself climb the ladder of organized crime.

Jason Bourne… Jason Bristow; the Covenant were playing a sick joke, it was all jumping out in front of their faces, they just needed to see it.

Sydney stood up, ready to voice out what she discovered, "I know who the child is."

Everyone turned to look at her, curious as who she would say, "A couple of weeks ago, I discovered that I had a twin brother, which I subconsciously erased from my mind. It turns out that my mother was not alone in the car when it hit the river, he was in there with her, and also I learned that he too was subjected to the project Christmas."

"Jason Bourne did not know where he had come from, who his family are, what he did before he joined the CIA, only the last few years of his life and the things the CIA had known about him, during his time with the agency." Sydney looked at Jason, who was surprised to hear her talk about him.

"What I am saying is that it is possible that Jason Bourne is Jason Bristow, the child the Covenant had trained to kill for them. Just an hour ago, Jason told me about a recurring dream about a puzzle, the same puzzle that lead me to discovering that was subjected under training when I was a child. It all fits; Jason Bristow was taken and trained by the Covenant more than twenty years ago, brainwashed and rejoined society when he was eighteen to be subjected again to training by the CIA, where he was declared as a natural, thus putting him into the field early."

Sydney took a deep breath and continued, "Another thing is that didn't the Covenant child stayed with Cirocco while he was being trained? If Jason is the man we are looking for then it would explain why he knows about the failsafe in the study."

The room was silent as they pondered on the connections that Sydney had with the facts they are facing. They could not mistake the connections each of the cases to each other, thus there is a possibility that it is true.

Dixon knew Sydney's instinct is trustworthy especially in mind games that their enemies always subject them to, and he was losing nothing in finding out if Jason Bourne is indeed Jason Bristow. "Sydney, Jack and Jason you will undergo DNA matching, after a few hours we will know if Jason is indeed your twin."

It felt like the longest four hours of her life. She was walking the length of the Rotunda's hallway as Vaughn watched her with concern evident in his eyes. The sandwich that she got hours ago left uneaten, as did the drink, though Michael had tried to persuade her to eat something, but the anxiety in her about the results of the DNA test was too much, she could not eat anything.

She looked up in time to see Dixon leave his office, going straight towards Jack who was talking to a lower ranked desk officer. She saw Dixon give Jack a folder that obviously held the results of the DNA test, from the way the stony faced Jack opened the folder to read it.

As if her father that she was looking at him, he looked up from the folder to stare at her, she could not tell from his eyes what the results were, so she strides towards her father and Dixon, with Vaughn following her, ready to give her support.

The folder was handed back to her and as if in slow motion she read and reread the words that were written in the single piece of paper the folder contained.

**99.3 match…99.3 match…**That meant Jason Bourne is Jason Bristow, her twin brother.

It was as if a part of her soul was returned to her. One puzzle that is herself sealed into place, never to be taken again. She looked around to look for Jason, wanting to tell him the good news, but he was not in the office, Weiss who was nearby saw the hope in her eyes as she scanned the floor of the Rotunda, "He likes to go the beach just past the highway to think. I have a hunch that he is there now."

Sydney nodded, and still without a word to her father, turned to Vaughn, "I'll go talk to him okay?"

Michael knew it was what she needed, "Okay, you alright?"

Sydney smiled, "Yeah I am, I'm great, I will talk to you later okay?"

"Yeah, later at home. I love you."

"Love you too." With that she went towards the exit, leaving Vaughn and Jack looking after her.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Thanks so much to those who have given reviews, to those of you who haven't please do, I love hearing more from you guys. And thanks for loving this story. :D  
**

**Chapter 15**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ALIAS..don't sue me...this is all from my head based on my love for the show. This goes the same for Jason Bourne from the Bourne series by Robert Ludlum and which ever production company that has rights over it, they are not mine.**

Without looking behind him, he knew the footsteps on the sand belong to Sydney. He always knew they had a connection but he never knew it was potentially as close as being twins. When he heard the words out of her mouth during the briefing, he did not dare hope that finally he had something to hold on to, even if he was not with these people in his entire life. At least he has this potential connection that would pull him back, that would give him a sanctuary to start over with. He did not dare hope, but now with Sydney just a few feet behind him, obviously there to tell him the results, he could not help but hope.

"Weiss told you I am here." It was a statement that startled Sydney, she knew she was one of the best spies in the world, she had walked the sand path towards Jason, without making a sound, and there he was talking to her telling her he knew she was there all along.

"I heard your car." He eased her bruised ego.

Sydney took a seat beside him, but he did not turn his head to look at her, instead he looked straight towards the ocean, "The results were released."

"I figured that would be the reason you are here, so what was it."

Sydney smiled, "It seems like you are my big brother by four minutes."

"Four minutes is a lot of time, which means I get to boss you around."

She laughed, "I don't think so, Mr. I-Am-Afraid-of-the-thunder-but-I'm-too-macho-to-tell-my-twin-sister-about-it."

Jason turned to her and laughed, "What?"

"A few days after I learned that I had a twin, I had this dream wherein we were younger and it started out when you were calling my name while I was asleep, when I woke up finally, and asked you what was wrong, you just climbed up to my bed and went to sleep. I sat there thinking what just happened when I heard the thunder and saw you wince. It was a pretty cute memory actually, and I remembered feeling that the bravest big brother ever was afraid of thunder, and that, that should stay between us, bad thing for the bullies to know."

Jason laughed, "That's a great memory, I hope that I remember things too, about you know my life with you and Jack…I mean Dad, do I call him Dad? He might scowl at me."

Sydney laughed, "You should go ask him, you know talk to him."

"You should too, you know, I saw the way he looks at you during briefings, it's like he is finding something inside of him to get you to talk to him."

Sydney sobered up, "Jason, I'm tired of the lies that he has conjured up my whole life, keeping the fact that I have a twin was the last straw. I know I should be more angry that he has surveillanced my whole life, but not mentioning that I have a brother that I subconsciously do not remember was like cutting a piece of myself as compared to putting my life out to the whole CIA to see and know."

"I understand."

"But my experiences with him should not stop you from getting to know him as your father."

Jason looked towards the ocean, finally seeing something in his life to anchor to one place, to give him to hang on to even if he did not have any memory of his past; there is something to solid in his future. "You're not bad to have as a sister, you know. Not bad in giving advices."

Sydney laughed, "I'm just hoping you don't beat Vaughn up too much, now that we know you are my brother, you might go do the Don't-hurt-my-sister-or-I'll-kill-you thing. 'Cause you really might kill him."

Jason laughed, "Nah, Vaughn shouldn't be too scared, I can see he loves you."

"I love him too."

"But I'm gonna have a talk with him soon though."

"I'll mention it to him later, to make him prepared."

"You do that."

With that they sat there looking at the sunset, enjoying each other's presence and getting to know one another finally knowing who they really are to each other.

Sydney could help the little skip that she has as she opened the door to the apartment she shared with Vaughn. Everything just fell into place as she and Jason talked, there were no awkward silences, no I cannot believe you are my sibling type of feeling, it all came natural, and it made her feel great.

"Syd?"

Sydney smiled, it never fails to amaze her that she and Vaughn were living together, it was too good to be true considering what they both had been through to get to that moment. "Yeah, its me, I know it's kinda late, but I was talking to Jason."

Vaughn came out from the kitchen, and smiled at her in understanding, "I know, its okay, so you got yourself a brother huh."

"Yeah I do, and he wants me to tell you that he will have a talk with you soon about us. As my brother he said he had to scare you a bit."

Michael laughed, "I was hoping we were well past that."

"It was the first big-brotherish thing he wants to do." She laughed with him, as she moved closer to where he was standing to give him a kiss.

"I know I keep telling you this, but thank you, for putting up with this crazy life and family that I have."

"Well this crazy family and life that you have makes you, you; and I wouldn't exchange it for anything, I love you too much."

Sydney smiled as she leaned in for a passionate kiss that undoubtedly will make them miss their dinner again, "I love you too much, too."

Jack is once again in the warehouse he was in just a few days before, walking once again briskly towards the person standing the empty crates, waiting for him.

"What has happened Jack? You sounded urgent."

"I just learned my son is alive."

Irina sucked her breath in, emotions pouring out of her eyes, if only Jack would notice, "He's alive, but how?"

"I do not know, Irina, you tell me."


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews guys...I'm really glad that you are liking this story. Just keep the reviews coming.  
**

**Chapter 16**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ALIAS..don't sue me...this is all from my head based on my love for the show. This goes the same for Jason Bourne from the Bourne series by Robert Ludlum and which ever production company that has rights over it, they are not mine.**

Irina remained silent, "How was it that you went down the water with my son beside you and you silently living your life without him with you?"

Still silence.

"Did Aksakov take you in to the Covenant too? Did he pay you? No, I know he stole Jason from you while you were in the water. Which one is it Irina?"

"I was telling the truth Jack, my KGB handler, Aksakov, told me that Jason was dead when we were extracted. They immediately brought me back to Russia within the hour; they did not let me see him." Irina looked him in the eye, "It was the reason I left the KGB."

"For someone so smart, how could you have been so stupid?" Jack said with a disgusted look on his face, telling her without words that he did not believe what she just said, that he believed she sold their child to the devils of society

Irina cringed for the first time in her life and in front of Jack Bristow no less, "I do not know what else to say to make you believe me."

"You're right I don't believe you."

"Then why are you here, if not to ask me how is it that our son is alive."

Jack's expression remained stoic, "I have told you what I came to say as respect to you as a mother, consider it the payment for the help you have done before in finding Sydney. I do not owe you anything anymore." With that he turned to leave.

"Jack, I do not need repayment for protecting our children."

He stopped but did not turn nor say anything, "I did what I had done more than twenty years ago, to protect Sydney and Jason, and to protect you. That is my only reason for doing it. Not for the money or power, not for my country, not for anything else, but just to protect my family."

"You were right before when you said I was a spy first, but stopping to be a spy is possible to do, being a mother can't be stopped, it is forever."

Jack continued to walk out the door, leaving Irina in the cold warehouse, drained from the emotion it took to tell Jack everything she felt for more than 20 years.

* * *

A woman wearing a white dress with a scarf across her neck walked straight towards the reception table and with a determined voice asked for Director Dixon. 

"I'm sorry ma'am Director Dixon is not scheduled to come in today."

The woman nodded, "then tell who ever is up there that the CIA has a walk in."

The receptionist stood, finally recognizing the face of the woman that is standing in front of her, she looked just like the two other walk-ins they had in the last five years. "Please follow me."

With that she led the woman towards the elevator.

* * *

"Oh c'mon is it pick on Weiss day? Stop it." It was lunch which in that incredibly un-hectic day he shares with his friends, which took it upon themselves to tease him for flirting with their server, who has an unmistakable wedding ring on her finger. 

Vaughn laughed, "It should be that way, with all the crap you spurt out of your mouth which I sometimes stupidly follow to land me into trouble."

Weiss look offended, "What crap? I was the one who convinced you to take Sydney out in France."

"Which almost got us killed." Sydney pointed out laughing.

Weiss threw a French fry at her, "That's beside the point; he turned his comm. link off. It was not my fault, and you guys had a great time."

"Any kind of great time is great for you as long as it is with a woman." Vaughn answered back.

"Oh do not start with that." Weiss grimaced.

"What? That you have not dated for years?"

Jason choked on his soda, "Man it is worse than I thought, even Marshall has a woman."

Weiss pointed a finger at Jason, "Hey! I know where you sleep. See what you have put into poor Jason's mind?"

This made the three laugh more, "Great, its laugh on Weiss day. It's on the special, soup and pick on Eric Weiss free with any entrée."

Sydney made her laugh suppress into a giggle, and put it upon herself to defend her friend, "Hey Marshall is a great guy, any woman would want to date him."

"Syd, What am I? Chopped liver?"

The three guffawed, "Fine. I will not get a woman for the rest of my life. I'll die a bachelor."

Sydney was first to calm down, "Awww, Eric you will find someone that is going to be perfect for you."

"When? Between talking to you on the comm. link as you save the world from old rich guys seeking world domination? Or while I write a report on a prophecy of a 15th century so-called prophet that helps that aforementioned old rich guys seeking world domination?" Weiss rolled his eyes.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ALIAS..don't sue me...this is all from my head based on my love for the show. This goes the same for Jason Bourne from the Bourne series by Robert Ludlum and which ever production company that has rights over it, they are not mine.**

"Jason"

Jason had just returned from a relaxing lunch with Sydney, Vaughn and Weiss, and was about to put time on the bunch of paper work the CIA seem to think he needs to do, when he heard Jack Bristow call him from behind.

He turned and faced the man that is his father.

"Jason, can we talk?"

Jason guessed it was finally time, to see where the relationship with his father would start or end.

"Sure."

Jack lead him towards the small room that he had seen Vaughn and Sydney slip into whenever they think no one is looking. He turned expectantly towards his father, waiting for Jack to start.

"Sydney has told you about the results of the DNA test."

Jason nodded, "Yes, she followed me to the beach when she found out about it."

"Good."

Jack sighed, "Look, I know that you have noticed how Sydney has regarded me in this office, and from the time you spend with her, I assume you also know why."

"Yes, she has mentioned it in passing, but I promised her that I will not get in the middle of it, what happened between you and her stays that way."

"Thank you."

Jason once again nodded, knowing why Jack started with that train of thought in this conversation.

"From what you have said, I would think that you do not hold what I have done to Sydney against me."

"To be frank," Jason started, "I do not exactly know what happened and what the specifics are, Sydney was more concerned that I get to know you on my own."

Jack looked relieved, "Then I will be honest with you too, because I know that Sydney would not tell you this herself," Jack took a deep breath and started his sort-of confession to his long-lost son. "I was not there for Sydney when she was growing up, for years we were like strangers, our relationship had just became more of a father-daughter relationship until only recently when she has finally learned of my real life."

Jason frowned at him, obviously puzzled why Jack was telling him this, "I understand, in some way as a person who have come to love Sydney, you were protecting her when she was growing up."

Jack nodded, "Yes, I am glad you understand. I protected her because I love her, even now, in everything that I do, I do them for the protection of Sydney because she is my child." Jack looked at Jason in the eye, where Jason saw the sincerity of only a father can have towards his child, "Now that you are back where you belong, I promise you that nothing will harm you or your sister as long as I am alive."

Jason's eyes threatened to fill with tears, but like a man that he is, and that is like his father, he concealed his emotions well and he offered his hand towards his father, "Thank you. I look forward in getting to know you."

"Me too."

Jack turned to go out the room, "Wait, do I call you Dad?"

Jack smiled, "When you were younger, you had a lisp, so it always came out as Rad, but Dad is okay."

Jason smiled back and nodded, feeling great with what he has with his life right that moment.

Sydney watched from her desk her father and Jason talking for the first time as father and son in the 'make-out corner' as she likes to call the spot. She knew how nervous Jason was in talking to their father, but from what she can see, it is turning out to be great.

She was happy for Jason, having a new start with a new family within reach, albeit the family is a family of spies, still they can be assured that one would kill for the safety of the other.

She then was pulled from her thoughts when she heard her name being called, "Sydney" she turned to find Dixon striding towards her.

"Dixon, what's up?" her good mood of seeing her father and brother evident in her voice.

Dixon's face was very serious that Sydney was sure, something happened that is not going to be her liking. "I just came back from our main office here in LA, yesterday they had a walk-in."

Somehow Dixon's words gave Sydney a sense of déjà vu, when her mother walked into the CIA reception area three years ago, only to betray them and escape.

"It's your mother's sister, Sydney, Yelena Derevko."


	18. Chapter 18

**Hi! Sorry for taking too long to update this story...Please R&R...thanks! Need to know what you think  
**

**Chapter 18**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ALIAS..don't sue me...this is all from my head based on my love for the show. This goes the same for Jason Bourne from the Bourne series by Robert Ludlum and which ever production company that has rights over it, they are not mine.**

_Somehow Dixon's words gave Sydney a sense of déjà vu, when her mother walked into the CIA reception area three years ago, only to betray them and escape._

"_It's your mother's sister, Sydney, Yelena Derevko_

Sydney did not know how to respond to what Dixon just told her, only the fact that her mother's sister, her aunt is in the CIA's custody, obviously someone who knows a lot for the CIA to be interested in what she has to say.

Again the reality that she is not from a normal family was astounding her once again. It was almost a miracle that she was even born with the controversy that surrounds the lives in her family.

When she found her voice, "Have you talked to her?"

"Apparently she was part of the Covenant until she quit just a few days before coming here yesterday."

Sydney found her voice, "Is what she saying accurate?"

"The CIA has long since had the assumption that one if not all three Derevko sisters are part of the Covenant, now we have Yelena, with Katya in our custody too, which makes it two confirmed Derevko sisters inside the Covenant."

Sydney nodded, "There is a chance that my mother is part of the Covenant too."

Dixon gave a small nod, "Although personally, for your sake, I would hope that is not the case."

Sydney was grateful to hear those words, no matter how uncertain they are, she understood what Dixon meant, all the things the Covenant has wrecked over her life, learning that her mother is part of the group and still let them do what they did to her life would make the hurt inside of her triple. Being her friend, Dixon has time and again shown his loyalty to her and protects her feelings.

"They will be a briefing in a few minutes to update the others of what had transpired, I only told this to you beforehand to give you a heads up."

"Thank you, Dixon I appreciate it."

"Remember Sydney, I may be your boss, but I am your friend too."

Sydney smiled at him, "I know, and I won't forget."

"Yesterday afternoon, the CIA had a walk-in, someone who has admitted to be a high-ranking member of the Covenant, and she is willing to help us bring the Covenant down." Dixon started the briefing as he look towards the five other people in the room; Jack, Vaughn, Weiss, Sydney and Jason.

"She will be transported into the cell within this facility and be questioned by only the people in this room."

Vaughn spoke up, "What do we know about her?"

"We have a few files about her sisters, in fact we have one of her sisters in our custody, the woman is Yelena Derevko." Dixon answered while pointedly looking at Jack's still stoic façade.

Weiss decided to throw in something to lighten up the otherwise should-be serious meeting, "People from that family just loves to be a walk-in of the CIA which they know will throw everyone in the loop." No one so much twitch a facial muscle in his attempt.

"Does she have any demands in exchange for information?" it was Jason this time, in full knowledge of who Yelena Derevko was to the CIA and to his life, having been debriefed about it once he was fully assigned to the Task Force in handling the Covenant.

Dixon shook his head, "No one has yet made arrangements with Yelena Derevko, and her statement of willingness to cooperate came from her statement that she had submitted." Dixon look into the room, "I would like one of you to be the first to talk to her, and more or less decipher if she can trusted or not."

Jack face remained stoic, Dixon's proposal to the room eliciting no response from him, the attention the turned towards Sydney and Jason, which one would be the first to talk to their new aunt.

Sydney spoke up, "I'll go."

Dixon gave a nod of agreement, "She will be here in two hours. Dismissed."

As they filed out of the room, Vaughn caught up to Sydney and held her arm to suggest in silence that they stay behind in the room.

Sydney turned to Vaughn, expectant to what he has to say, she had basically guessed what he would tell her, and she was right. "Are you sure you are okay talking to her?"

She nodded, "I have to face her one day, it might as well be now, while the hurt is still there."

"Sydney she allowed what the Covenant did to you, hell she might be the one who ordered it."

"I know, that is why I need to talk to her, to stop me from making more assumptions." Sydney answered back.

"Be strong okay? Do not break in front of her; she may use it against you."

"I won't."

"I love you and I am here to talk after alright?"

"I love you too. Now I've to go review her statement." With a small kiss on his cheek she left the room for her desk.


End file.
